Hey Jude
by bringmesomepie
Summary: Hey Jude, don't make it bad Take a sad song and make it better Remember to let her into your heart Then you can start to make it better 'Hey Jude' By: The Beatles


She cried. That all she did. He couldn't do anything. He stood in the doorway. He clenched the phone in his hand. All he wanted to do was pick her up into his arms and calm her down, but he couldn't. That was her Daddies job.

Both her Daddies were dead. Killed in a car wreck. They were on their way back home from a date night. First night since the baby they had had to themselves. Drunk driver hit them head on going 15 miles over the speed limit. They were dead on arrival.

Well, that was a week ago and now one baby girl was Daddyless. Jude Mary Winchester, daughter of the best Dad's one girl could ask for. Dean Winchester, Papa, was the most caring and kind person in the world. Definitely earned the title Papa, because he was the big Papa bear. Castiel Novak Winchester, Daddy, best damn cook in the state of Kansas, except for when it came to burgers (Dean made a mean burger. Castiel earned the title Daddy, by one going through 16 hours of labor to bring Little Jude into the world and two for being the by loyal and gentle person ever. If Jude ever started crying Cas would just simply talk to her with this soft calming voice that dried up her tears in seconds.

Already at 4 months one Sammy Winchester knew Jude was going to be one spoiled little girl. She had to loving parents, a fun uncle, and grandparents spoil her with presents and baby things.

Now all of that is gone. John and Mary went home three hours ago to get some rest, leaving Sam to deal with Jude.

Even though Dean was the Papa, he was the stay at home Dad. Never let Jude out of his sight longer than 5 minutes. Castiel and Dean almost didn't go on the night of wreck because of Dean's clinginess.

The day after the funeral Jude was gonna go into foster care, but Sam wasn't gonna have that so out of pure instinct, he adopted her. John and Mary thought he was insane. He was 23 and living in a one bedroom apartment. Sam just wasn't gonna let somebody who wasn't a Winchester raise Jude. He wasn't going to allow it.

There was only one bad side. He had seen Castiel and Dean take care of Jude day in a day out. Watching and actually doing on two different stories. Sam had no idea what he was doing. He was just glad he had John and Mary there to help.

Sam was brought back to Earth when Jude's scream got louder. Sam walked over to the crib and scooped the red faced baby into his arms. "Hey there, Baby girl."

Sam sat in the rocking chair in the corner of the room. Jude just kept crying.

"You're not wet or hungry, sugar. I know you probably want your Papa or Daddy."

Sam teared up at that thought.

"But I'm here, Your Uncle Sammy." Jude just kept crying.

"Your Papa would have gotten mad if I sang to you, but what baby doesn't like songs." Sam tried to smile.

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

Jude didn't stop crying but they did get softer.

_Hey Jude, don't be afraid  
>You were made to go out and get her<br>The minute you let her under your skin  
>Then you begin to make it better<em>

Sam noticed a definite volume change in Jude's crying.

_And anytime you feel the pain, hey Jude, refrain  
>Don't carry the world upon your shoulders<br>For well you know that it's a fool who plays it cool  
>By making his world a little colder<br>Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah_

_Hey Jude, don't let me down  
>You have found her, now go and get her<br>Remember to let her into your heart  
>Then you can start to make it better<em>

Sam got her down to a whimper. "You like that, pumpkin?"

_So let it out and let it in, hey Jude, begin  
>You're waiting for someone to perform with<br>And don't you know that it's just you, hey Jude, you'll do  
>The movement you need is on your shoulder<br>Nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah nah yeah_

_Hey Jude, don't make it bad  
>Take a sad song and make it better<br>Remember to let her under your skin  
>Then you'll begin to make it<br>Better better better better better better, oh_

Jude giggled. Sam smiled. "You have your Daddy's eyes and your Papa's smile, darling."

_Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude  
>Nah nah nah nah nah nah, nah nah nah, hey Jude<br>Nah nah nah nah nah nah….Hey Jude…_

"Your Granny would sing that to me and your Papa when we were growing up. She would sing it to us when we went to bed and when we grew old she would sing it when we had nightmares. Even when your Papa was 18 I still heard your granny sing it to your Papa some nights. One night I snuck out of bed and into te doorway and saw Your Papa sitting in his bed cross legged with his eyes closed and a big smile on his face and you granny facing his sitting the same way with her hands holding your papas. He loved her singing, he loved her voice, he loved that song because it made things a little better for just a moment."

Sam looked down at the 4 ½ month old. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was slow. Sam slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the crib and laid his niece down. "Angels are watching over you, little Jude. Even if they aren't I know for a fact your Daddy and Papa are. I love you, darling."

Sam kissed the top of the infants head and walked out of the room. He flopped on his bed. It was been a long week. Too long. He just curled up in a ball and cried. 'Hey Jude' rang in his head. He sang the song in his head for hours until he smiled and looked back on the memories he had of his brother and brother in law. Things were going to get better. At that moment Sam was happy. He was happy because he was alive, because Jude was alive and healthy. He would never let Jude forget who her parents were. He was going to make damn sure that she grew up to reach for the stars and be like her parents she would never come to know.

That made Sam happy.


End file.
